forever ended today
by anticollision
Summary: There were only seven days Sakura had left to live. It didn't seem like much. And it wasn't. But she was still a kunoichi. She was still strong. However, her fortitude was crumbling. She didn't want to die. /DRABBLE SERIES/
1. day zero

**notes: **hey, i know i haven't been updating anything. for, like, eight months. i'm sorry about that. i've been busy, i've been lazy. FFN HAS CHANGED. WOOOO. okay, anyway. here's a random, short drabble series i wrote a whiiile ago. i just wanted to update something (or post something).  
**notes2:** one hundred words each.  
**notes3:** and, yes, i realize i am pretty much restating the summary here. thank you for that observation. i didn't know what to put for the summary, to be honest, so i used lines from this.

* * *

There were only seven days she had left to live. A mere week where she'd have to say goodbye and do the things she had always wanted to do. To anyone, it would never be enough. But she was still a kunoichi. She was still strong… even if she was dying. (That doesn't mean it was enough. It wasn't.)

She promised herself not to cry. She was strong, she told herself. The woman would constantly think that. She believed it gave her the strength to go on.

_I am strong._

But her fortitude was crumbling.

She didn't want to die.


	2. day one

Family was important to Haruno Sakura. She knew that it was only right for her to spend her first day with her mother and father, both retired ninja. (They had her when they were older.)

She was sitting in her childhood home, where her parents lived, and sat in the kitchen. It used to always be the busiest place. Now, it was a place of stillness and tears.

Sakura's mother held her hand gently while crying, and her father stood silent by her side. He wanted to show her strength. And in truth, that was what she really needed then.


	3. day two

The second day was spent with her female friends. They had a get-together at Yakiniku—just like they had once before. No one talked about her predicament. No one wanted to.

However, Sakura could see Ino's eyes were red, Hinata was holding back tears, and Tenten was grasping her napkin all too tightly. But they all smiled. They all smiled for Sakura.

Finally, Hinata asked her a question, "How are you?"

"I'm okay."

Ino burst into tears and hugged her best friend. "No, you're not, Forehead."

They spent hours at Yakiniku. Not eating, but living. For all Sakura had left.


	4. day three

**notes: **perhaps my favorite one.  
**notes2:** please review. :]

* * *

Tsunade poured sake into two cups and placed one in front of Sakura. She sipped her alcohol silently.

The roseate couldn't help the soft, sad grin that found her lips. "I thought you said I wasn't allowed to drink."

"Some days call for it," was all she said.

The master and apprentice drank more, but never enough to forget what happened that third day. Tsunade wanted to remember all of Sakura she could.

Shizune had entered once and stayed for a while, enjoying their company. When she exited, she heard their drunken laughter. Shizune cried noiselessly from outside the door.


	5. day four

**notes:** thank you for the reviews, guys~! (and i love shikamaru. okay.)

* * *

Sakura's head hurt. Perhaps it was because of all the sake she had consumed the day before or maybe it was because she was dying. So she said it was a hangover, instead.

In a park, there was a sort of party going on. It was for Sakura. All of her friends had gathered, even ones from other villages, like Sunagakure. All of them were headaches, themselves. But she loved everyone.

She didn't know why everyone was there just for her. When she asked Shikamaru, he shrugged. "We wanted you to know you're not alone.

"And that everyone loves you."


	6. day five

Kakashi and Naruto "kidnapped" Sakura and took her to the bridge. It was then that she had the most trouble holding back tears. Clasping a hand over her mouth, she shut her eyes tight, willing tears to not fall. The girl fell to her knees.

Naruto was by her side in a second. "Sakura-chan! Are you o—" He stopped himself; he knew not to ask. "I'm sorry. We shouldn't have taken you here."

"…No, it's perfect."

It seemed like she was twelve again, waiting for her teammates.

She stood. "Thank you," she said, her eyes glossy and cheeks unstained.


	7. day six

On the sixth day, Sakura got up from bed and left the village. Just like that. She didn't want to say goodbye because she already had. She didn't want them knowing where she was going. Because…

…Sakura was going to find Sasuke.

He was the last person that she knew she needed to say farewell to. And perhaps she could make him go back to Konoha. However, she didn't have _that _much hope.

When she found him, on Fire's border, she said one sentence. (Even though she wanted to say so much more.) "I'm dying, Sasuke."

Then she found darkness.


	8. day seven

**notes:** and this is the end~! a big thank you to the reviewers. :]

* * *

When she awoke, she could barely breathe. But she was alive for now. Somehow, she was back in Konohagakure, in the hospital. There were constant noises, but Sakura didn't concentrate on that.

She knew who had brought her back. She smiled. _Thanks, Sasuke._

Her heart monitor was beeping fitfully and nurses rushed in. Sakura knew her demise was about to arrive. And in those final moments, her friends all pushed inside. Some smiled sadly and some cried.

Sakura imagined Sasuke there, too. Right by Naruto.

And she finally cried—without trying to. Nevertheless, she was strong.

She knew she was.


End file.
